Scattered Petals Fall
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Bella and Edward's love is so intense, and people become jealous easily. What happens when Bella is home alone, and Edward's human rival, wants what he wants? And Bella's left with something she never thought she'd have. Contains: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Ello Everyone. This is my first Twilight fanfic. Actually…. This is my first fanfic. Usually I go for the songfics. **

**This is just a oneshot that I was thinking of last night while waiting for the wonders of sleep to overcome my body and mind.**

**I do forewarn you that, I do enjoy doing tragic things to my beloved characters…. It's a morbid fascination. Sorry.**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I only own a copy of it.**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in Charlie's living room, waiting for twilight to come, so that it would mean I had but a few hours for Edward to return. Since the whole motorcycle incident, I was on strict probation, the only time I could see Edward was when at school, that is, the times that Charlie knew of. Edward still came by every night to watch me sleep and to spend ample time with me. The time at school was hardly enough.

As the clock began to roll around to 5 in the afternoon, I decided it was time for me to start dinner. Tonight, I was in a bit of a lazy mood, so I simply seasoned a few chicken breasts and set them in the oven to bake, while I heated up a can of green beans, and another can of corn. In all, the dinner didn't take me, but a half hour.

A little before 6, Charlie came in from work and was actually happy to see there was such a simple meal. We ate in silence, and just as I was about to get up and do dishes, Charlie told me to sit down again so we could talk for a few minutes. Naturally, I was anxious because I knew that Edward would be in my room soon enough. Reluctantly, I sat down.

"Bella," Charlie said quietly. "You have been very good lately, and seeing as graduation is coming up, I think it is only fair that I take you off of your punishment," Charlie said down to his plate, obviously reluctant to admit that I should be allowed off any sort of punishment.

"Wow. Thanks, Dad. I promise you won't regret letting me off," I said excited; I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I began to tap my foot impatiently as Charlie seemed to sit there in a slight daze. "Is there anything else, Dad?" I asked calmly, not wanting to ruin my chances.

"No. I was just thinking, is all," Charlie said as he stood to go into the living room, undoubtedly to watch a game. Charlie turned suddenly to look at me and said, "Bella, I'm going to be in La Push the whole weekend, so, maybe you should see if Alice can stay over."

"Oh. That would be fun, except the Cullen's will be going on a camping trip this weekend," I said quietly, knowing that they were really just hunting. Charlie looked at me, apprehensively, undoubtedly wondering if he can trust me enough to leave me alone. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine on my own. I have some studying to do and this place looks like it could use a good cleaning. I'll be busy all weekend," I said, trying to persuade my father to go and have some fun. It has been so hard for him ever since Harry died. _Besides_, I thought to myself, _Edward will be coming from the hunting trip early, like always._

"Okay, Bells. As long as you feel that you will be alright. I'll be back on Sunday night," Charlie said as he retreated to the living room.

I quickly gathered the dishes and put them in the sink to soak, before I washed them. Thanks to my klutziness, I dropped a glass on the floor as I tripped. The glass immediately splintered into thousands of shards and of course I would have to fall forward. I stifled a scream as my barefoot came down hard on a big piece of glass. Between the glass shattering and my muffled cry, Charlie stumbled into the kitchen shaking his head as he leaned down to clear a path through the glass so I could walk to the bathroom to clean my mess.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was just-" I began to say before Charlie simply shooed me up the stairs which I was careful of not pressing my injured foot on. Hopping up the stairs on my left foot, while clutching to the banister, I carefully made it to my room. Upon getting there I realized I was not alone. Cursing my luck, I quickly turned around to rush to the bathroom so I wasn't a temptation. Of course, rushing was always a better thought than actual action seeing as my face and the floor came very close to meeting. Fortunately, I felt the cool arms that I loved grab my arms and practically drag me to the bathroom where Edward promptly sat me on the side of the bathtub.

"Bella, I swear. I'm not with you but for a few hours and you go and make a big mess of yourself," Edward said quietly while looking anywhere but the bloody mess that was my right foot. It was when his eyes began to turn a frightening shade of black and that I noticed his lack of breathing that I realized what was so serious about this situation.

"Oh," I said dumbly, noticing the concentration on Edward's face. "You, got wait in my room, I'll have this 'mess' cleaned up in a few minutes," I said lightly pushing him on the chest. "I may not have a medical degree, but I am quite sure that I can clean a superficial wound," I said jokingly, as I saw the worried look on his face. He flashed the lovely crooked smile and left the room a fluid motion.

I took a deep breath before and held it before I grabbed a towel from under the counter to wrap my foot in to stop the gushing blood. I took another cautious breath and removed the towel to inspect the damage. Luckily, there was only one big piece of glass protruding from the cut. I picked the cut out, and was very thankful that not too much more blood came out of the wound. I wrapped the towel around my foot again and took another breath while I got up to stumble to the medicine cabinet for the alcohol and bandages. I got them both, and I sat back down, becoming dizzy from lack of breath, but knew that it was better than passing out from the smell of my own blood. I quickly doused my foot in alcohol, after another quick breath and wrapped my foot in the bandage.

Having wrapped my foot and put away the alcohol and extra bandages, I clumsily walked to the stairs and began hopping down gripping the banister. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs I saw that all of the glass had been swept up and the floor cleaned so that you could hardly tell that there was any sort of accident. Even the dishes had been done. I suddenly felt very grateful towards my father. I dumped the bloody towel in the laundry room and hobbled to the living room.

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen, Dad. I'm sorry about the glass and such," I said sheepishly to Charlie, who simply smiled and nodded. "I guess I'll go to bed now. Who knew stepping on glass could take so much out of you," I said quietly, adding a yawn for effect. I turned around and walked to the stairs which I tripped over instantly. _I knew walking up and down the stairs 3 times in a row would be too much to as for_, I though before being swept up the stairs quickly by Edward before I could do anymore damage to myself.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Edward asked quietly, while he smiled crookedly at me, making my heart beat race. Edward brushed his lips against mine and I lightly kissed him. "Bella, darling, you are so absurd," Edward said after a moment of us staring into the others eyes.

"But you love me," I said, quietly, trying to stifle a yawn so Edward wouldn't notice. Of course, he saw immediately. I smiled and stared into Edward's eyes as he picked me up and carried me to my bed, tucking me under the covers. Edward merely lay beside me as I fought off the sleep that would inevitably take over me. "I love you," I mumbled helplessly as Edward began to hum the lullaby he made me.

"I love you, too, babe," Edward said quietly into my ear. "Sorry, but it seems I will not be here when you wake up tomorrow morning. We are going to be hunting early. I'll be back tomorrow night though," Edward said quietly just as I began to fade into unconsciousness. Edward went back to humming my lullaby as I mumbled an okay.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the light grey colouring of the sky that I've come to know as a normal day in Forks. I noticed the time on the clock was 9 in the morning, and began to freak a little, before I realized that it was Saturday. I relaxed, and looked around for my favourite vampire, only to find the room void of all other life signs. I sighed lightly knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my angel until later tonight. I pushed myself off the bed, and stumbled upon feeling a shooting pain in my right foot. Again, I sighed, feeling the long day stretching further out. I gathered the my toiletries and hobbled to the bathroom.

I took the gauze and bandaging off of my foot, while I let the water in the shower heat up, before stepping in. Almost immediately, all tension in my body left as I felt the heat of the water loosen my muscles and caress my skin, softly. I grabbed the strawberry shampoo and scrubbed a palm full into my scalp. Afterwards, I scrubbed my favourite body wash softly, into my skin. Feeling beyond relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair and brushed all of the tangles from my hair.

It's funny, because today I felt rather 'girly'. I pulled on a soft, black velvet skirt that fell down to just above my ankles which was perfect, since I couldn't kill myself with the length. I pulled on a light blue sweater that was V-neck and three-quarter sleeved. Of course, these clothes were bought by non-other than Alice. I dried my hair some more with the towel, leaving it down, to curl slightly. I also replaced the bandage on my foot, so the cut would not be infected.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon, and sat them on the table. I walked back to the cupboard and picked out some Fruit Loops for my cereal, and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. I quickly finished my breakfast, and walked into the living room where my backpack was lying next to the couch. I sat on the couch and pulled out the only homework I actually had, which was Calculus, of course. The dreaded class from hell that would be my downfall if I had to endure more than one more week in there.

I finished all 30 math problems by noon, when I promptly put my assignments away and began to straighten the living room. After I 'cleaned' the living room, I walked into the laundry room, and began to separate the colours from the whites. I decided that since there were more clothes in the colour pile, then I would do that load first. After throwing the clothes into the wash and cleaning in the laundry room, I realized I was hungry.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, only to find that it was 1 in the afternoon. I fixed myself a sandwich with cold cuts and some lettuce and tomato that I found. I ate my sandwich slowly, attempting to kill some time. As I was finishing my sandwich, I heard the buzzer on the washing machine go off. I put all of the now clean clothes, into the dryer, before doing the white load. Just as I was finishing this, I heard the doorbell ring.

I stumbled to the door as the bell rang one more time. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Mike Newton standing in the doorway. "Hi, Mike. What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, trying to feign kindness. Mike pushed his way past me and looked around the house, almost surveying the situation.

"Not a lot, I was bored. I heard you got off of punishment. Charlie came by the shop earlier and happened to mention it. So, you here alone?" Mike said as he walked into the living room, making himself seem quite comfortable in my house. I began to get a nervous feeling in my stomach, I knew that this was not good for Mike to be here, I just couldn't place why.

"Mike, I'm really tired, and I think you should leave. I may be coming down with something, I would hate for you to catch anything," I said, smiling sweetly, trying to get Mike to leave. Mike simply walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, which sent many alarms off in my brain.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are so sweet, always more concerned for others that for yourself," Mike said as he pushed himself closer to me. I immediately began to wish that I wasn't alone, this did not seem right. Mike now had both of my wrists in his hands. "Wow, Bella, you look really sexy in that outfit, but you know what? I bet you look a lot better with it off," Mike said just as he began to push me onto the couch. I started to shake and I was attempting to get out of his grasp, but he just held tighter. I began to scream, but it was muffled when Mike put his vile lips on mine. "Now Bella, this can be easy, or this can be hard. I really don't want to hurt you, but I will," Mike said, as he began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans.

It was when I felt Mike's hand run up my leg, that I began to thrash and try my best to kick him off of me. I began to cry and plead for help when he began to pull off my shirt and skirt. I never stopped thrashing about through the whole ordeal. I screamed out in terror as my bra and underwear was removed. As tears ran down my face I knew it was over when I felt the piercing pain in my lower regions. I screamed out, the pain was so horrible and sudden. With hot tears streaming down my red face, I lost all sense as Mike continued to take advantage of me. _I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him, Edward_, was the only thing that would run through my head.

As Mike was finishing his atrocious deed, I heard the door slam open suddenly. I was far too numb to realize what it was until Mike was pulled off of me and literally thrown out of the door, where he resumed to run to his Suburban and get away. I found that cool hands were lightly holding my face and checking me over for other injuries, other than the obvious. At first I wanted to push the cool hands away, but the feeling was overcome when I clutched onto my angel's shirt and crying into his chest. I could see how much restraint it was taking for Edward not to run after Mike and crush his human skull into dust like I knew how easily Edward could.

"Baby, Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Alice had a vision and, I couldn't believe it, but. I'm so sorry," Edward kept rambling on, but I was beyond recognition. All I knew was that Edward was there, and I would be alright. "Bella, I'm going to put some of your clothes back on, and I'm taking you to the hospital. We need to get you a rape test, and identify that ass as the one who-. I swear, I want to kill him, I should have, I-," Edward kept mumbling as I tried to dry my eyes and put the clothes on, through the growls and snarls that were coming from Edward.

As soon as my clothes were on properly, without another word, Edward carried me to his car and gingerly strapped me into the car. From what I could notice, Edward was driving extremely slow, he was actually within the speed limit. I suppose he didn't want to startle me, but I was too far gone and numb.

When we got to the hospital, Edward carried me into the ER, and explained the situation to the nurse at the front desk. As the nurse did not act quickly enough for Edward's taste, he became impatient and yelled for someone to help us. Tears were still leaking from my eyes. I felt violated, disgusting, and I was actually wishing for death. Finally, the nurse seemed to cooperate. To my surprise and happiness, Carlisle was the doctor to take care of me.

Carlisle apparently already knew what I was there for, thanks to Alice I suppose, because when Edward carried me to one of the rooms, the rape kit was already there, and ready. First Carlisle took blood, Edward absolutely refused to leave, no matter how much we pleaded. Through the testing, Edward seemed more on edge than I did. I knew that he wanted to kill Mike. I almost wanted to tell Edward to go ahead and kill Mike Newton. Nothing could compare to the embarrassment that was going through at the moment. Undoubtedly the whole town knew about what happened. I began to wonder if Charlie knew, but I didn't want to know.

After the rape test, I was told that I could go home and take a shower now that the most important part was over. Through the whole ride home, again at actual speed limit, Edward didn't say a word. He just glared out the window and I was sure he was clenching his teeth. "Edward, I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking down to my clasped hands that were setting in my lap. What I said snapped Edward out of his thoughts, and he turned his head quickly to look at me and take one of my hands in his right hand, all in one motion.

"Bella, don't you _ever_ apologize for this, ever again," Edward said curtly, he lifted one of my hands to his lips and kissed it gently. "This is _not_ your fault, okay? Please, don't ever blame yourself. If anything this is my fault? I should have gotten here faster, I might have been able to prevent this if I could have gotten here faster," Edward said, and halfway through his voice broke off into a near whisper. I could just hear the pain that was seeping from his heart, beating or not.

"It isn't your fault either, Edward. This is only Mike's fault. God, Edward, do not take this out on yourself, please," I begged him. I know I sounded so sad, and near death, but I could see the near warmth that almost reached Edwards' eyes as I said this to him. It wasn't until I looked out of the window that I realized that we were at my house. I half-smiled to show that I was still oblivious as ever. I looked in the drive-way to see that Charlie's cruiser was there. That, at least, answered the unasked question on whether he knew about what happened.

In a flash Edward was on my side of the car, and I was in his arms the next instant, being carried to the house. The door was being held open my a grave looking Charlie, who seemed to be blaming himself for this whole ordeal. "Bella, we have Mike in custody. He admits to… his crime," Charlie said slowly, and carefully. I merely nodded, and leaned my head against Edwards chest. Edward carried me to the bathroom and brought back my bag of toiletries. He left with a tentative smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I took a long shower. I don't even know how long it lasted me. I was scrubbing my fingernails in my scalp, and I used the same method on my skin. I doused my body with the body wash and scratched my skin until I had huge welts all over my body from trying to get the disgusting feeling off of my skin. After I drew blood for the second time, I decided it was time for me to get out from beneath the heat of the shower. I dried off as well as I could and put my pajamas on.

I didn't even bother going down stairs after I was out of my shower. I went straight to bed. I guess Edward has stayed down stairs talking to Charlie, and when I didn't come down from the shower, he figured I came to bed. Not but 5 minutes after I laid down, did Edward crawl in through the window. He gave me a hopeful look, and when I nodded he laid next to me on the bed. I could tell that if my angel had the ability, he would be crying at this moment. I turned around and let my head rest against Edward's cool chest and a let the tears flow lightly. Edward held me and lightly stroked my hair, murmuring things like, "shh" and "it's alright."

Slowly, I drifted off into a restless sleep. Of course I dreamed of the horrible afternoon, but I wouldn't really call it a dream. I ended up screaming myself awake in the morning, having Edward hold me so that I could calm down. Since Edward made no move to let me go, I figured Charlie was gone. I calmed immediately, gripping onto Edward, hoping he would never let me go. As if he were reading my mind he said, "Shh, love, I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry, no one will ever hurt you like this again," Edward whispered into my ear with his velvet-like voice. I calmed relaxed in Edward's arms, and I fell even more in love with him, if that was even possible.

"I love you, and I know you won't leave me," I whispered into Edward's chest. I snuggled closer to him, knowing that he would always be there.

"That monster will never harm you again," Edward said lowly, and I knew I would forever feel safe, no matter what happened, as long as the angel that was mine, was there.

**

* * *

Sorry about the kind of.. Lame ending. I had another idea for the story, but I just don't know how I would write that out.**

**Please drop me a review. Flame me if you so desire. I did warn you though, that I couldn't help but do tragic things to characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello. I wasn't going to continue this story…. But I feel that it would be a good idea. Of course if it goes horrible awry, I'll have no choice but to delete the chapters that went wrong.**

**Wow. I've had a lot more reviews than I thought I would. You guys make me happeh.**

**Of course I do not own Twilight nor New Moon, would I be writing a fanfic if I did?**

* * *

I woke the next morning wrapped in a death grip of cool, loveliness. I was surprised to find that I had not shifted position in my sleep, yet I was completely relaxed. I struggled to get out of the hold of my angel, and was delighted to find that Edward was smiling down calmly on me. It made me wonder what exactly I had said in the night.

Edward released his grip and allowed me to sit up. I gasped as I felt the pain shoot through my lower abdomen. It wasn't until that instant that I remembered yesterday's events and I grimaced at the images that ran through my brain. Edward instinctively pulled me into a tight hug as he must have realized exactly why I was wincing in pain. I relaxed into the embrace as Edward soothingly hummed to me. Even though I was relaxed, I felt the tears rush to my eyes, and cursed Mike and the feeling of disgust that washed over my body the more I thought about what he did to me.

Choking back a fresh batch of tears, I came to the realization that I was tainted. No longer would I be able to pride myself with virginity. Not only did the bastard take away all of my dignity, he took away the one thing that made me completely pure. I never was, and never will be perfect for the angel that held me. I was completely disgusted with myself. I knew this was my fault. I should have never let him in, I should've never even opened the goddamned door.

"Bella, baby. What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly, as I must have had a look of pure loathsomeness and pain across my face. I simply shook my head and prayed that he wouldn't push it, like he might have if the situation were different. Sensing that I did not really want to talk about it, Edward just hugged me tighter, careful not to harm me. I knew that no matter what Edward did, he could never harm me as much as yesterday's events did.

It was then that I realized just how much Edward completely meant to me. I snuggled closer into his chest, shivering at the coolness compared to my warm body. "Yes," I said simply without even thinking about what I was doing or saying. I knew instantly that I had confused Edward because he pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes.

"What was that, love?" Edward asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. I looked into Edward's eyes and felt the bedazzling effects come over me. _He thinks I'm not going to tell him what I meant_, I thought bemused.

"I said, 'yes'," I replied simply, know that my teasing was annoying him greatly. Edward made a deal about groaning and rolling his eyes. I sighed and kissed Edward on the nose. "I mean. Yes, to marrying you," I said contentedly, feeling sorry that Edward would have to take me as I was, impure, tainted.

What Edward did next, certainly surprised me. He released his grip on me and moved to the foot of the bed, all in one motion. I know I looked extremely pained, for Edward turned to me, and smiled sadly in my direction, but there was still some hope in his eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry about that. It's just, I would not feel right knowing that you accepted my proposal after, what happened," Edward said slowly to me, as if I were a child. At that point, I felt like a child. A lost, lonely child that only wanted to be loved and accepted.

I got up cautiously, careful as to not disrupt the numbness in my abdomen that was threatening to erupt in a gush of pain. I walked over to Edward and looked into his eyes beautiful, topaz eyes, and let him see that I was serious about my decision. "Edward," I began, sternly. "I am perfectly sane to make a decision such as this. I promise that I am not making this out of rashness. I honestly want to marry you. What happened, made me come to terms with how much I truly love you. It made me so miserable that I couldn't fight him off and be with you," I said staring into his eyes, which put through the inward struggle of him loving my answer, and still feeling as if it would be taking advantage of me. I laughed lightly at Edward's ultimate love and concern for me, and knew that I had surprised him. "Now you know that I would have said yes to you anyways, so why fight this?" I asked quietly, putting my hand against his cheek, to which he leaned into.

"Alright, alright. You make your point, Bella," Edward said with the crooked smile, that caused my heart to beat rapidly. Edward lightly picked me up and placed me back on the bed. "I think it would be best if you slept some more, love. It's rather early," Edward said, as he tucked me into the bed, and pointed to the clock which showed that it was only 4 AM. "Rockabye, and goodnight. Go to sleep my Bella," Edward sang quietly into my ear, obviously amused at his own joke of a lullaby. Giving up on that sang lullaby, Edward began to hum my lullaby. I smiled as I entered into a restless sleep.

_I was staring into the eyes of Mike Newton. I couldn't understand what was going on. I felt dumb, and as if some joke was taking place in front of my eyes. Then, Mike began to push me onto the couch that I was not aware was behind me. I wanted to scream but his lips covered mine in an instant. He began to take off his bottoms, then came to take off all of mine. Just as Mike had begun to violate me, I screamed out in pain._

I woke to cool hands gripping my shoulders and Edward lightly shaking me from sleep. I could hear a distant screaming, and blushed when I realized it was me. The embarrassment of screaming seemed to end as soon as the nightmare came into perspective, I flung myself to Edward who gently rubbed my back. He obviously knew what the dream was about without having to read my mind. Edward began whispering in my ear about how "everything will be alright" and "I'm here" and "no one will ever hurt you."

After about 5 minutes, I began to calm down. I looked at the clock, it was only 6 in the morning. I looked to the window and saw yellow outside. _Yellow? That can't be right. I still live in Forks, right?_ I began to ask myself, until I realized that it was because of the sun being out. I smiled slightly, that has to be one of the only pluses of this weekend, besides Edward being with me.

I looked into Edward's eyes and sighed softly at the concern ed look in his eyes. "I'm alright now," I said quietly, leaning into Edward's chest. "It's going to be a while before I can sleep soundly without having to wake up screaming from a nightmare, but as long you are near me, I'm pretty sure I'll be good," I whispered into Edward's chest while I inhaled his scent that reminded me so much of a mixture of vanilla, cinnamon, and roses.

"It's a good thing I don't plan on ever leaving your side again," Edward said in a normal tone, which told me that Charlie was not here. Of course, as if he were reading my mind, Edward said, "Charlie left about a hour ago. He was mumbling about how he would love to give Mike the death sentence. I wouldn't mind that outlook, either, to be honest." As twisted as it might sound, I actually smiled at the thought, it would definitely make me feel a lot better.

"As much as I would love to let you go and kill him, I don't think that would be a good outlook for your family," I said unwrapping myself from Edward's arms. "Speaking of your family," I said twisting to look at Edward's face, "when are we going to tell them? About the engagement I mean." A mischievous look came upon my angel's face and I figured out why. "Oh. Of course Alice couldn't have held it in for a few more hours, could she?" I laughed at my pixie-like friend.

"Sorry Bella, I was really hoping she wouldn't burst. In fact, when she found out that I was planning on asking you, I told her not to tell anyone about it when it was official. Of course they all think that we don't know, so don't be surprised if they try and surprise us," Edward said amused at his own family and of the fact that I groaned at the word, surprise. "Of course it won't be today, they wouldn't dare do anything so rash today. They still have a bit of sense about them, I hope," Edward said in a more serious tone.

I heard the phone ringing downstairs, and rushed to get down in time. Naturally, I nearly fell on my face running down the stairs, but Edward quickly caught me, and carried me to the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone cautiously. I honestly didn't feel like talking to too many people today. "Oh, hi Dad," I said quietly into the receiver upon recognizing Charlie's voice after he said hello.

"Bella, I just thought I would check on you," Charlie said into the phone quietly. I could tell there was something else that he wanted to say.

"I'm fine, Dad. Thanks," I said knowing that this was only a half-truth. I sighed into the phone, wishing this conversation would go faster, as it was only embarrassing me. "Dad, is there, something else?" I asked knowing that Charlie was only stalling.

"Well, Bells. It seems that there is already a court date set," Charlie said slowly into the phone. I was really becoming annoyed with how everyone seemed to think I was a child still. Then. What Charlie said, sank in. I knew that if Mike changed his plea, I would have to testify. I was really hoping that he wouldn't, there is no way I could stand being on the stand. "Bella, the date will be on June 24. Luckily it seems he is sticking to what happened. You will still have to verify the story, Bella. I'm sorry, it's just how things are done," Charlie said into the phone quite apologetically.

"It's alright. I understand. Edward, and Dr. Cullen, are both going to have to be there, aren't they?" I asked into the phone. Of course, I already knew the answer, anyone who actually listened in Civics class knew that all witnesses would have to be present. I was really hoping that the day didn't happen to be sunny. Edward and I will have to ask Alice later.

"Yeah, they will," Charlie said into the phone. "Take it easy today, Bella. Call Edward and have him come over to keep you company. I would really appreciate it if you weren't alone," Charlie said sternly into the phone.

"Don't worry, Dad. I already called him, he's on his way," I said smiling to myself. Poor Charlie, so oblivious to the fact that Edward hardly ever leaves the house, unless absolutely necessary. Charlie and I said our goodbyes, and I turned to find a serious Edward.

"It's only a month until the trial. That's rather fast. Not unheard of in a small town like this though," Edward said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He responded by picking me up and carrying me back up the stairs. I was not going to be the one to complain for I was still too tired to really care about walking.

As we Edward put me down next to the dresser I reached for some clothes and my bag of toiletries. "Human moment. Wait one second," I said as I walked towards the bathroom. Right as I entered the bathroom I heard Edward yell something about how it was already pass a second.

I felt the need for another shower, because through all of Edward's efforts to make it seem like nothing has happened, I still felt completely filthy. I turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to turn warm. While waiting, I went ahead and brushed my teeth and slipped out of my pajamas. I stepped into the shower when I was sure it was warm. I felt a curious sting on my arms and legs as the water hit them softly. At first I was confused by the feeling, but then I remembered last nights shower, and how I had nearly obliterated my skin with my fingernails. It's funny, because the pain from the scratches seemed to take away the emotional pain from what has happened.

I grabbed the body wash and slathered my body in it, while again scarping at my arms and legs with my fingernails. The pain of the warm water on the welts felt so good. I moved on to wash my abdomen, which was still sore. For some reason, I just snapped. I began to slash at by lower abdomen with my fingernails right over the point of pain. It was so strange, how a simple thing like welt caused from a scratch could make me feel better on the inside. It wasn't until I looked down at the point of my attack that I realized what damage I was causing myself.

I stepped out of the shower and turned the water off immediately. I was amazed to see that there was actually a little blood coming from the little cuts on my stomach. The little beads of water that clung to my bare skin were beginning to turn a faint pink. I knew how wrong this was, but how could something so wrong, make it all go away? All of the pain I felt on the inside, in my heart, was slowly turning numb. I felt half-way normal. _You are being foolish, Bella. Edward is sure to smell your blood and is going to be angry when he find outs what you did._ I reasoned with myself. I didn't even bother fighting with myself. I always lose.

"Bella, why do I smell blood, are you alright?" came Edward's frenzied and concerned voice. I then realized how lucky I was that he had hunted yesterday. I gave a quick reply of 'yes' and told him to wait in my room for me.

I quickly dried off and dried my hair, which I had forgotten to wash. I waited patiently for the little beads to dry. It was startling that I hadn't even become lightheaded at the smell of my blood. After the blood was completely dried, I put a band-aid over the small scratches. I quickly pulled on my underwear and blue jeans. After that I put the bra on and threw my red T-shirt over my head, pulling it over my stomach. I brushed my hair and threw it in a messy bun.

I walked into my room calmly where I saw Edward in the rocking chair. "Bella, sweetie. Why were you bleeding?" Edward asked me cautiously, obviously wary of my response. I calmly sat down in Edward's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked intently into my eyes, dazzling the answer out of me. I wasn't about to tell him the truth though, it would only hurt him.

"Oh, nothing babe, I just cut myself shaving," I said casually before I leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying, and I'm sorry for any temptation," I said as Edward bent down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips, he stopped mid-kiss.

"Alright, Ms. Smarty Pants, then why do I small the blood coming from your stomach?" Edward asked me with a hint of anger in his voice. It was plain to see that he was angry that I had lied to him. Edward stared at me intently, and sighed, obviously getting impatient with my lack of answering.

"Okay. I really don't want to lie to you," I started slowly, Edward focused on my face, glad that I was going to tell him what was really wrong with me. "Alright. I was taking a shower and I began scratching at myself repeatedly, on my arms and legs. Then I got to my abdomen, where it's still, sore, and I just lost it," I said slowly, hoping that Edward wouldn't react badly. Of course I didn't get my wish because as soon as I finished my sentence, Edward was staring at me as if I had turned into a vampire right in front of his very eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward began in a stern voice, but had to stop so he could correct himself. "I mean, Swan! You are to never do anything like that again. Please, it's not healthy. I would rather die than to see you hurting," Edward said sadly but seriously, placing a hand gently on my stomach. This sent my heart fluttering which made Edward smile slightly.

"Okay Edward. I promise. I'm so sorry, it was just-" I began to say but was forced to stop my explanation as Edward leaned down to kiss me lightly. A blush ran to my cheeks and my heart began to beat faster.

"It's alright, baby. I just never want to see you hurt," Edward said as he held me close and kissed me again.

**

* * *

Alright people! So. You got me to continue the story. Congratulate yourselves on that feat.**

**Sorry if I have weird phrases that I use, you have to remember that I am a born and raised Southerner. **

**Let me know what you think. I promise this all will have a happy ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello my lovelies. I'm so delightfully surprised with what a hit this story is. I just had the thought for it while I was going to bed one night, and now, I'm amazed with what a success it is. **

**Alright. Now that I am done with my gushing, I'll get with it to the story.**

* * *

I woke to a slight tickling of my side. I drowsily brushed it away, but it continued to pester me. Giving up, I sat up slowly to face Edward and I made my best attempt to growl at him. "You lose cool points for this," I mumbled, stumbling to the floor clumsily. I was surprised to find that my butt actually met the floor. _Floor meet butt, butt meet floor. It's been a while since you two met._ I looked to Edward in shock, I just knew my mouth was open, with my jaw hanging to the floor.

"What?" my cold angel asked innocently. Cold hands covered mine as Edward pulled me back onto the bed. "Sorry, love. I just wanted to see what your face would be if I once let you fall," Edward said with much amusement in his voice. I smiled sweetly to him, leaned in to kiss him on his cold lips and swiftly walked to my closet where I grabbed some clothes.

"Human moment, babe," I said as I walked out of the bedroom. Just as I exited my room I heard a groan and what indistinctly sounded like a 'you're going to be the death of me.' I closed the bathroom door and turned to look into the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked like me, but she couldn't have been me. The girl I was looking at, looked pained, lost, and as if the weight of the world had been put on her shoulders. It was such a sad sight to behold, I didn't know what I could do to help her. I reached out to touch her but only met glass. As my arm reached out to touch the mirror-me, my long-sleeved shirt raised up a little, and I could see the starting of a horrid looking scratch form on the top of my arm. I shook my head to dispel and thoughts of doing such a thing.

I quickly pulled off my pajama bottoms and replaced them with a pair of comfortable baggy blue jeans that were faded from wear. I then removed my pajama top and stared at the mass of scratches and band-aids that covered my stomach. I ripped off the band-aids and threw them to the floor in a fit of self-loathing. I stared at the scratches and grew so angry about everything. I was mad with anger. Angry at Mike, the world, but mostly, just myself. I was so disgusted that I didn't go with my instincts when Mike came over, and that I was just too weak to push him away. I slammed my fist down on to the counter and winced at the pain.

Deciding that I had taken far too long in the bathroom and knew that Edward was most likely becoming antsy, I threw on the over-sized T-shirt. I brushed my teeth methodically, and swept my hair into a low ponytail after a sweep of my brush. I walked back to my bedroom to greet Edward and put away my toiletries. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Love, what was the loud noise I heard a few minutes ago?" Edward asked with genuine concern and curiosity laced within his voice. I merely shrugged, having all merriment from earlier this morning dissipate after my morning loathing. "Bella, are you alright? You look a bit frazzled," Edward said, his perfect brows furrowing together.

"I'm fine, Edward, just a little tired," I said quietly, it came out a little sharper than I would have thought to use on Edward when he was only concerned. I immediately felt bad about my behaviour, so I went over to Edward and slipped my arms around his neck, pressing my warm cheek against his cold chest. Edward didn't say a word he merely lay his cheek on my head and held me close.

"Bella, maybe it would be a good idea for you to miss the rest of the week, I mean. It's just this week, and then we graduate. You really wouldn't have to deal with too many questions from the people at school, and trust me, they have questions," Edward said quietly into my hair. I just nodded my head and inhaled the wonderful scent that was Edward. I could feel Edward smile lightly into my hair.

"I really hate to just miss school like this, but I really don't feel up to seeing all of them," I said quietly while looking into Edwards beautiful topaz eyes that could calm me down no matter what the situation. I turned and began to walk to the door only to find myself being lifted into the cool arms of my love, and being carried down to the kitchen, and placed right in front of the phone. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked Edward with a bit of a laugh.

"Positive, trust me, I try to read your mind everyday," Edward said smiling lightly with the crooked smile of love that I call my own. "Now, why don't you go ahead and give Charlie a call like you were planning on it, or he may call here in a few minutes," Edward said with a touch of amusement in his voice. He handed me the receiver of the phone.

"Alright, wise guy, what do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrow in curiosity. Edward just laughed and poked me lightly in the side. Becoming annoyed with his childish antics, I slammed the receiver into the phone cradle and puffed my cheeks out, in a pout. "Edward, what do aren't you telling me?" I demanded sullenly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that it was really Charlie's idea for you to stay home this week. I doubt he's even expecting a call, seeing as he resolved to allow you to sleep in," Edward said bemusedly. After I thought about it, I realized I hadn't even looked at the alarm clock this morning. I turned to the microwave that was sitting on the counter, it read 1:00 PM. I gaped in shock. "Sheesh, Bells, when the day began to turn into the afternoon, I figured it was time to wake you up. I didn't realize you would still think it was 7 or something," Edward said leaning down to kiss me on the head, I could feel the smile on his face.

"Alright, then. That explains everything, I think," I said looking down to the floor, biting my lip slightly. "Well then, what would you like to do today, darling?" I asked staring into Edward's beautiful gold eyes. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. "Alright. This works for me," I whispered hoping that we could stay in the embrace forever.

The week was a mixture of love for Edward, fear from my nightmares, and nervous jitters for graduation day. Not only would I finally be graduating, but Edward and I had decided to "officially" announce out engagement to his family, who already knew thanks to Alice and her big mouth, and Renee and Charlie

**

* * *

So sorry about the lack of updating, and shortness of the chapter.**

**No real excuse other than a bit of writers block. See, when I start a chapter for a story, I should NEVER leave said chapter until it is finished or else I will never finish it properly. That's why I didn't go too into detail about Bella and Edward's week off, and why the writing became sort of… Blech at the end.**

**Sorry again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry!!! I'm sorry that I have not updated this story in…. months, forever, if you will. **

**I was trying to get my grades up in school, study for semester exams, and the such, and… one of my child hood friends died January 30. So yeah, they are excuses, and excuses shouldn't mean anything but… it's what I've got to offer you.**

**That, and this chapter.**

**I'm so surprised how much hype this story generated, I didn't think it would do well, but 2343 hits, and 39 reviews, pretty good.**

The week had passed, and Edward and I were preparing for graduation. It's all really exciting. I can hardly believe the day has gotten here. Today was May 22, and my life seems as if it's finally gaining some order after what Mike Newton did. It's nearly impossible to believe that it was only a week ago.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me quietly. I know he's only concerned about me, but I can honestly say that I have never been asked that question as many times as I have the past week. I sighed weakly and smiled at my angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine Edward, I'm just thinking of how exciting it is that we are finally able to graduate," I told him as I pulled half of my hair into a ponytail on my head. Edward slightly chuckled, and I began to wonder why, when it hit me. "Well, I get finally get to graduate for the first time," I said, hoping he wouldn't notice the 'first' I slipped in there. Edward growled softly at me, but nevertheless, he kissed me on my cheek.

"Bella, I really wish you wouldn't say things like that," Edward said quietly, almost in a mumble. I didn't feel like arguing, so I just busied myself with applying some makeup. I only applied a bit of light tan eyeshadow and brown eyeliner, not even thinking about using blush.

While I was putting on my sandals that went with my skirt and blouse, I came to a realization. It was a little over a month until the trial. I began to get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I just don't know if I'll be able to deal with it. I know I'll have to testify and that scares me to death. I turned to Edward who was sitting on my bed, and I hugged him fiercely. As if he knew the cause of my troubles, he soothed me saying it would be alright. I swear that boy- man- vampire- person, seemed to be able to read my mind better everyday.

"Alright Bella, you look lovely today, and you smell as lovely as ever," Edward said as he stood up, consequently causing me to stand as well. "Are you ready to graduate… for the first time?" Edward asked, adding the 'first' begrudgingly. I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, as he did the same.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I said as we were walking out of my room and heading towards the stairs, where Edward picked me up. Edward carried me all the way to his car. Luckily Charlie was already at the school, he probably would have had a heart attack seeing Edward carry me around as he does.

We drove maybe five minutes before we reached the school. I began to grow nervous, not of graduating, but of the people whom I was graduating with. This was my first time being back at school. Luckily I hadn't need to take any final exams, because I had all As in every class. Something I worked very hard for, especially in Calculus. But in not having to come to school that week, I had only prolonged the questions and perhaps even anger, that would emanate from every person at school.

I got out of the car after Edward had parked in one of the many spots left. I walked to the table where we were to get our cap and gown, and stopped in my tracks. Sitting at the table, passing out the caps and gowns, with a look of pain a despair on her face, was Mrs. Newton. Edward simply walked passed me and got both of our attire, with a polite smile on his face.

"She said she's sorry for what Mike did, and that she harbors no bad feelings towards you," Edward said with a smile. "She really meant it, and she's disappointed in Mike. She never thought he was capable of doing that to any person," Edward said, his smile fading. I nodded my head and took my cap and gown and walked over to the gym, where the graduation was held, lest there be rain, which there was.

We walked over to the Cullens and Alice took my coat so I could slip the gown on over my outfit. I thought that as soon as I walked into the gymnasium, I would be bombarded with thousands of questions from everyone. I was happy to figure out that every person, including Jessica, decided to let well enough alone, and I wasn't approached once about the situation. Only to be given my yearbook, by Angela, who also only mentioned that she was glad I was alright.

It was all so strange, but at the same time, it was such a relief that I didn't have to answer anything. The graduation went through without a single hitch. And by that, I mean I didn't trip walking across the stage. I did a mental happy dance when I reached my seat with my diploma in hand and not a bruise to be had on my skin. Edward looked back at me from his seat and smiled at me, I gave him a thumbs up and a cheesy smile, to which he gave a laugh and turned to face forward.

After the ceremony, I walked to where Charlie was sitting and gave him a hug. He told me how proud he was of me, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, and it was almost too much for me. I told him that the Cullens had invited me over to their house for a little while to celebrate. There wasn't a single objection on his part, this I took was to say that I was off restriction completely, which I thought was good. I couldn't think of a worse, unintentional punishment than what I endured.

So, that's how I left Forks High; a graduate, seemingly without a friend to be had, that wasn't a vampire. None of that mattered to me anymore though. I just knew that one day soon, I would be a permanent part of the Cullen family.

Edward and I got into the Volvo, and drove the 10 minutes to his house. When we got to the house, I could see little lanterns in the shape of hearts lining the porch, with pink, red, and white rose petals scattered across the porch, steps, and I surmised they would be all throughout the living room as well. I got out of the car with tears in my eyes, and walked, with Edward supporting almost all of my weight, into the house. As soon as we entered the house, I was hit with the smell of roses and many different foods. Like my birthday, candles were spread everywhere, this time they had colours red, pink, and white. I could feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes, but it was a good sting, not one of anger.

Edward walked me into the living room, next to the piano, where he promptly sat down and played my lullaby. "Bella, why don't you look in that bowl of rose petals? I think you may find something that you'll like," Edward said as he reached the refrain of my lullaby. I stood and looked into the huge bowl of rose petals. Hesitantly, I stuck my fingers in, and rummaged around the roses petals, until I felt something small, and round, with a hole in the middle of it. Gingerly, I lifted a beautiful white gold run, with a small heart cut into the middle, with a diamond in the middle of the heart.

"Edward… It's beautiful. It's.. it's perfect!" I screamed as I pounced on Edward with a hug. When I say I screamed, I did. Just as when I say I pounced, I did. The ring was so beautiful, it was simple, and elegant at the same time. This ring, was very me. This was just like the very ring I had dreamed of having since I was a little girl. "How'd you know that this is the same ring that I envisioned having since I was five?" I asked quietly look at the ring as if it would disappear.

"I didn't, love, I just saw it one day while I was looking, and it seemed to scream your name," Edward told me as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger. The fact that I was engaged didn't hit me until just that moment that the ring had settled on my finger. At that moment, Alice ran into the room and hugged me something fierce.

"Ha! It's just as I saw it. What a perfect idea it was to hide the ring in the bowl of rose petals! Rosalie, that was a brilliant idea!" Alice cried as she was hugging me and lifting me off of the floor. "Oh. Sorry Bella, I forget that you are still human," Alice said, setting me on the floor and taking a step back to catch her breath. It was then that it hit me what Alice has said.

"Rose, you were the one with the idea to put my ring in the petals?" I asked quietly looking at Rosalie in disbelief. Rose just nodded and smiled slightly, only looking slightly forced. "Thank you, it was a brilliant idea," I said with sincerity and awe.

"So Bella, you are soon to be an official part of our family, how does it feel?" asked Jasper as he, too, seemingly came out of nowhere. I smiled at him as he kept his usual distance from me, always to help prevent anything such as my birthday incident.

"Yes Bella, you know you have always been a part of our family, but soon by marriage, and you will also soon be a vampire," Esme said, as she came over to give me a hug. "I'm so glad that you and Edward found each other," she whispered into my ear as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Yo little sis, welcome to the family," Emmett said as he gave me a bear hug, and then lifting me almost to touch the ceiling. I giggled and yelled for him to put me down before I got too dizzy. Emmett sat me down on the couch, next to Edward, who was laughing as hard as the rest of us.

"Well Bella, do you want to turn to a vampire now, or would you prefer to wait?" Carlisle asked as soon as we were all seated in the dining room so that I could eat. I hadn't expected the question, so I paused to think.

"Well, I think I will wait, I mean, the trial is soon, and I'd really like it if Edward changed me, and he promised me that if I were to marry him, he would turn me," I said softly, yet with confidence. I heard Edward growl and mumble something about 'silly human, and her great memory.' I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"Alright, Bella's eaten, we've celebrated the engagement, I think it is time I got Bella back to her fathers house to let her get some sleep," Edward said suddenly, nearly as soon as I finished eating. I didn't actually realized what time it was until he said the word 'sleep.' I looked at my watch, and realized it was almost 10, and stood up saying goodbye and thank you to everyone.

We made it to my house in about 10 minutes, and sat in the car just enjoying each others company. We both decided that we could tell Charlie another day, maybe when we decided when I should move out. I sighed and leaned over to kiss Edward and was content even when he gently pulled away.

"Bella, I have to go hunting tonight, I'm sorry, it's just that, it's been a while," Edward said quietly to me with his fingers interlocked in mine. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to, but," He continued to try and explain, but I cut him off with a light kiss.

"It's okay, I understand, Edward. When do you plan on being back?" I asked, trying to mask the anxiety I was feeling at the thought of being without him for longer than 24 hours. He held my hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Not long, love, a day maybe, two at the most. I don't want to leave you at all, especially after all the fun tonight," Edward said almost in a whisper. This was one of the most romantic moments we've ever had, I don't know why, but it all just seemed so surreal, yet, real at the same time. It's nearly impossible to explain.

Edward kissed me once more, before I got out of the car and walked to my door, at which point I turned around to wave my farewell to my love. It was so strange, I'm engaged, yet I feel like a love sick preteen. I went inside to find that Charlie was already in bed. Suddenly, being in the foyer alone, I felt utterly lonely, and I had just said goodnight to Edward. I silently prayed that Edward would come back soon.

I gathered my clothes and toiletries bag, and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the water until it got to the correct temperature and pulled the knob to make the shower run. I peeled off my clothes from the day, and took my ring off and sat it on the sink, putting the plug in the sink, so my ring would go down the drain, which could happen knowing my luck.

Having finished my tasks, I stepped into the comforting steam of the shower, and allowed the warm, almost too warm, water to relax my every muscle and send me to a place away from any problem. I poured some strawberry scented shampoo into my hand and scrubbed it into my scalp, following with the conditioner. With my hair clean, I focused on washing my body. I was still uneasy with the fact that I felt dirty and spoilt because of Mike, but I refrained from scratching my skin to oblivion.

Finishing in the shower, I wrap a towel around my body and brush my hair out, while also wringing out my hair. I unwrap the towel from my body, and dry my hair with it, enough so it isn't thoroughly soaked. I run the brush through my hair again, fighting the tangles, and throw my hair in a ponytail. I finish drying my body off, and put my black yoga pants on that are my pajamas with the grey tank top.

Exiting the bathroom, ring back on my finger, I put away my bag of toiletries and put my mixed cd into the cd player, the first song is of Linkin Park. I crawl into my bed, having turned out the light, and listen to the song. The next song that comes off, makes me stop and think about what is going on in the song. The song is off the new Evanescence cd, I know that much, the cd is The Open Door, I believe.

Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

By the end of the song, I am crying, because I realize why the song has effected me so much. It reminds me of the whole situation with Mike. I cry through the rest of the cd, wishing I hadn't bothered to put the damned thing in. I'm suddenly wishing that Edward hadn't chosen tonight to go hunting, yet I know he had to. I turn the cd player off, and force myself to go to sleep, where I am plagued by nightmares of that afternoon which my innocence was taken from me.

**Alright my friends, there is the 4th chapter to Scattered Petals Fall. How'd you like it?**

**The song is "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence, and no, I do not own this lovely song. **

**My inspiration throughout this chapter was Corinna Fugate. She's a wonderful, and talented singer and songwriter. Search for her on myspace, and check out some of her stuff. ;)**

**Now, a few people have told me that Edward wouldn't say babe, baby and the such, I'm sorry for that, but, that's how I talk, and so, it just comes out in how I write.**

**Also, a few of you have mentioned about how you think Mike wouldn't do such an atrocious thing. Well, I do, hence the story. Sorry, like my friend mentioned, at least it wasn't Jacob. Not that I would do that to him. **

**If you wish to see a picture of Bella's ring, please do visit my profile for the URL. **

**Constructive criticism please. Or flames, whatever.**

**I'll try to update more often. Promise! Yet at the same time….. Please don't hold me to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am making a new chapter….. I don't even know why. I'm just kind of bored, that and I would like to get it out of the way. **

**Thank you everyone for you kind words and the such.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for any misunderstandings in the way I write, such as the wording of sentences. I talk like it, I write like it, my teachers deal with it, hopefully so can you. I talk in "yoda" speak, if you will.**

**Oh yeah. I do not own Twilight, or any characters in it, I do own a copy of Twilight, along with a copy of New Moon. I do, however, own this plot. So.. Yay me!

* * *

**

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside, and rolled over to look for Edward. Realizing my blonde moment, I remembered that he had gone on a quick hunting trip. The thought of being without him for the rest of the day, possibly even tomorrow, made me depressed. Not zombie depressed, but depressed enough to mope all day.

I began to crawl out of bed and go to the bathroom for my oh-so-needed 'human moment' when I felt cramping in my lower stomach, I also noticed by breasts were slightly sore. I would normally freak out about something so random, but I realize that I should start my period sometime this week, or next week. Shrugging any thoughts of worry to the back of my mind, I grab my bad of toiletries, some clothes, and I headed to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, I pulled on my black jeans with the rips patched with black lace. It was a sorrowful day, seeing as Edward was not around, I pulled on a black cashmere sweater, bought by Alice, of course. I brush my teeth slowly, so as to waste more time. I look in the mirror at my rats nest of hair, and quickly run the brush through it, wincing at the pain the pulling caused, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

I gathered my dirty clothes and my bag of toiletries and walked out of the bathroom I threw my toiletries onto my bed and closed the door behind me, before walking carefully down the stairs. Reaching the first floor, I walked to the laundry room and separated the whites from the colours and through the whites in the wash with a little bit of bleach After that task was finished I walked into the kitchen, and realized how similar this day was to last week. I shivered at the realization and continued my way to the refrigerator.

I grabbed some ingredients to make pancakes, meaning ole Betty Crocker pancake mix, eggs, oil, and butter. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was nearly noon, and shook my head. I hadn't realized I slept in so late. What was wrong with me? All of the sudden sleepiness and such. Maybe the stress was just now fully getting to me. Who knows.

I mixed the batter for myself and poured some of the batter into the frying pan which I had preheated. As a last minute thought I grabbed some chocolate chips from the pantry and put a few on each pancake allowing the chips to settle in the batter before flipping the pancake. Putting away the chocolate chips, I realized I don't like sweets all that much, I wonder what prompted that strange craving. I sighed and got my pancakes out of the frying pan before they burnt and flopped them on a plate.

Upon the demise of my pancakes, I run water in the sink so I can allow the dishes to soak a few minutes before I wash them. I put the few dishes that needed a wash into the sink and walked into the living room to tidy up a bit. This whole day began to have an ominous feeling to it. It seemed to be going exactly the same as last Saturday. I'm not sure if I should be worried about this omen, or if I should just ignore. I decided to ignore it just a little bit longer, and continued cleaning the living room.

Finishing the living room, I go to the cd player that is in the living room and walked into the kitchen to do the dishes. I knew this cd would be safe, because it was all Corinna Fugate, who I randomly found on myspace one day. Now I see that her songs seem to explain what I'm going through. The song Angel Of Mine came on and I was reminded of Edward immediately. I sighed, and listened to the song, singing along to a few parts.

Forced to feel but not to see  
Angel of mine  
Shimmering blue light over me  
Angel of mine

Let them attack me  
I know you won't let them break me  
Angel of mine

In the dark you've always been my light  
And my life  
Angel of mine

Let them attack me I know you won't let them break me  
In the dark you've always been my light and my life  
Angel of mine

Angel of mine

After the song, I felt much better about this day. I mean, it was about half over now that I have cleaned most of the lower part of the house. I heard the buzzer to the washer go off and went to put the whites in the dryer, and start the colours. I bent over to pick up the pile of colored clothes and felt another cramp ripple through my body.

_This doesn't feel right, even on your worse period you have never felt this bad, Bella_. My brain was screaming that at me throughout the rest of the day whenever I had another cramp. I kept telling myself that it was nothing, and that I shouldn't worry, but I just wasn't too sure.

* * *

Around 5 PM, I decided that it was about time to start making dinner for myself and Charlie. I was feeling lazy, so I just put on some pre-made spaghetti sauce to allow that to heat up. When the sauce was near time to come off the stove, Charlie showed up, and I was just putting in the noodles.

"Smells great Bella," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen to give me a hug, and greet me after the day. "So, what'd you do today?" Charlie asked as he sat down, noticing that dinner was just about done. I scooped out some noodles and sauce for Charlie, and put them on the plate, before setting the steaming plate of food in front of him.

"Oh, I didn't do too much today, Dad. I just washed a few loads of clothes, did a few dishes, and cleaned the living room," I said calmly, as I scooped out a bit of spaghetti for myself. I didn't see any point in mentioning my cramps to my father, he would probably keel over just from an implication.

"Well it sounds like you had a productive day," Charlie said as he started eating. Not another word was said at the dinner table. I love how we never had any nonsensical small talk. Charlie finished off his spaghetti, and got up saying something about watching the game. I sat there slowly eating my food, wondering if Edward would be back tonight. As if to answer my unspoken question , the phone rang.

"Hello," I said into the receiver, already knowing it would be Edward, seeing as he was one of the only people who called me lately, besides Alice, that is.

"Hello, Angel," Edward said, I could practically hear his smile. I laughed softly at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I do believe you have the wrong number, this is Bella, not Angel, but I must say, you sound like an Angel," I said jokingly to him. Edward laughed and sighed into the phone. "So, by your calling me, I take it you aren't coming home tonight?" I whispered, lest Charlie hear.

"No, I'm sorry, love. You can blame Emmett, he wants to horse around out here," Edward said with an edge of frustration in his voice. "I actually am not sure if I will be back tomorrow night either, I'm sorry," Edward said quietly, with a sad sigh.

"It's alright. I'm alright here alone, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for another day. Have some fun with your family, and I'll see you when you get back," I said as cheerfully as I could muster, having just had my hopes for the night shattered.

"I'm sorry," Edward said again, he chuckled when I sighed angrily into the phone at his unneeded apology. "Alright, I'll have some 'fun', but I don't know how much fun it will be without you here," Edward said, again, with the smile.

"Again, it's okay. I'll see you Friday," I said, happy that I had something to look forward to in the week. I heard a sad sigh on the other line.

"Alright, Friday, we shall meet again, my Angel," Edward said dejectedly. Apparently, he had wanted me to fight him on the matter. "I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, and see you soon as well," I whispered, before hanging the phone up and placing it back on the cradle.

Since Edward wouldn't be back for another day or so, I decided I would go ahead and make myself a doctors appointment for tomorrow. I really wanted to get these cramps checked out, they happened all day. To top off my wonderful day, I was beginning to get a slight headache. I was really starting to wonder if I had some sort of summer flu.

"Goodnight Dad, I'm going to bed now," I yelled as I started up the stairs. I heard a muffled 'alright, night', as I tripped up the stairs. I was slightly angry, I had almost made it up the stairs scathe free. I grumbled the rest of the way into my room, at which point I grabbed some shorts and a band T-Shirt. I changed into the shorts and the shirt before tossing my days clothes into the clothes hamper. I didn't bother with a shower tonight, if I was going to the doctor, why bother with one tonight?

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, and beeping, and more beeping. My silly self, I hadn't even remembered I set it. It made sense after I thought about it though. _Now, time to make that doctors appointment, even though I'm sure it's nothing. At least that' s what I'm going to keep telling myself_. I thought as I climbed out of bed, again with the cramp, just not as severe.

I walked down the stairs and to the phone, glancing at the microwave to see that it was 8 AM. I dialed the hospitals number and waited nervously for someone to answer. After a few more seconds, I heard a click, signifying that the phone had been picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Forks Hospital, how may I help you?" asked a curiously familiar voice.

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment for today," I said nervously. I already knew that it was Carlisle, on the other line. He was surely wondering what was wrong with me now.

"Hi Bella, what might be the problem?" Carlisle asked curiously and concerned , not an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, since yesterday, I've been having severe cramps. It just started yesterday, and… I am supposed to start my period soon, but this feels a little different from that," I explained, as my face turned about 10 shades of red, each brighter than the last. I can't believe I was talking about this with Carlisle, Edward's father.

"Hmm, I think you were right in making an appointment. Your appointment will be at 9:00, I'll see you then, okay Bella?" Carlisle asked. I didn't expect my appointment to be so soon, I guess that's one perk in knowing Carlisle, and dating his son.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour. Thank you, Carlisle," I said, as we were both hanging up. I left the kitchen to get my clothes for the day and my toiletries. After grabbing said things, I walked into the bathroom. Rushing through my shower.

I quickly towel dried my hair, before brushing it and tossing it in a sloppy bun. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. Then, I pulled on my jeans, and tossed my black and grey long-sleeved shirt on. I exited the bathroom with my clothes and bag of toiletries. Tossing the junk on my bed, I noticed the time was 8:30, so I threw on my slip-on vans and grabbed the jacket before running down to my truck. Luckily I only tripped at the bottom of the stairs.

Driving relatively fast, for me that is, I made it to the hospital by 8:50. I signed in, and waited in the waiting room, only a minute, before I was called to the examination room. There the nurse took my temperature, blood pressure, and pulse, before telling me 'the doctor' would be in to see me shortly.

Carlisle walked in the examination room soon after the nurse left. "Hello Bella. So, these cramps, are you having any of them now?" Carlisle asked, flashing a smile at me, which almost had the same calming effects as Jasper's power. I nodded solemnly, and wondered what could be wrong with me. "Well, Bella, if you would, I'd like you to lie down so I can inspect your abdomen," Carlisle said as I just laid down.

Carlisle gently touched my stomach and checked in the lower abdomen. Occasionally, he would look at my face for any reaction. "So Bella, did any of that hurt?" Carlisle asked after telling me that I could sit up again. I shook my head and just sat there wondering if that was the wrong answer, because Carlisle looked slightly depressed.

"Carlisle, what do you think might be wrong with me?" I asked nervously. I wanted to go ahead and ask so I could have an idea of what it might be. Carlisle looked nervous but he simply walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve something from inside the drawer.

"Bella, I'm not quite sure yet. I would like to take some blood to see if that will give us an answer," Carlisle said as he turned around with the syringe in his hand. I groaned and sighed, to which Carlisle merely chuckled. "Now, just lie back and relax," Carlisle instructed as he adjusted the bench to sit up. I lay back and wait for the nausea to come. Thankfully, Carlisle is so quick in his meditations, I barely noticed that he even took any blood. "Now, this could take a while. Why don't you wait here and relax for a while," Carlisle said. Before I could even answer he was already walking out of the room.

* * *

After about an hour, Carlisle came back and there was something just not right with his demeanor. He looked… sad. This worried me immediately. "Carlisle, what's wrong with me?" I demanded, I had enough of waiting. Carlisle smiled at me, but it didn't calm me in the least, it made me more worried.

"Well Bella, it would appear… that you are pregnant," Carlisle said, it was so soft that I almost though he hadn't said anything. I sat there, waiting for him to tell me more. Anything. I was praying he would scream out 'Just Joshing!' but I knew Carlisle better than that. "It's just as I feared. It's early but you're showing quite a few symptoms and the test came out possible. You don't have any STD's, luckily. That's the only good thing of this," Carlisle was muttering angrily to himself. I had a feeling it wasn't really me he was talking to, just ranting.

"Carlisle… Did you just say that I'm.. pregnant?!" I half asked, and half screamed. I didn't even need an answer from him. It was just the first thing that I could think to ask. I started hyperventilating and, well, I was freaking out. "Damn that Mike Newton. Damn him to hell, I hope he dies. No that would be to easy! I hope he burns through many hell's each hotter than the first, and the first as hot as the sun!" I screamed out, through the sobs that were wracking my body. That hate I was feeling was nothing compared to the numbness that was beginning to settle over my soul.

"Bella, there are many options. You can have the baby and give it up for adoption. Or… even abort it," Carlisle began to go through the options, but as soon as he hit 'abort', I was shaking my head fiercely. Throughout my tears, I was still coherent enough to think of my personal options.

"Carlisle, even if this baby was made by something as horrible as rape, I won't abort it. It's not the child's fault that someone made a really stupid and irresponsible decision," I said as Carlisle was merely nodding his head. He seemed to understand perfectly what I was saying. "I think… I think I need to think this over more thoroughly. Between keeping the baby, or giving it up for adoption," I said quietly as I felt the weight of the world, once again, come upon my shoulders.

"Alright Bella. Uhm, you are to have another appointment for a checkup in about 8 weeks. I'll make you an appointment for July 20," Carlisle said as he scribbled something, which I presume was my appointment date, as I nodded numbly. Carlisle came over to me and gave me a hug which I'm sure was meant to calm me, but only made me feel worse, I don't even know why. I just know I didn't feel like being touched by anyone. Carlisle handed me a slip of paper with the appointment date on it.

"Thank you for you help Carlisle. Can you, not mention any of this to Edward? I would like to tell him," I said calmly, as I gathered my purse and stood up getting ready to leave. Carlisle nodded and told me not to worry about the co-pay of the insurance and that he had it. I no longer had the energy to fight him, so I just nodded as I walked out to my truck. When I reached my truck, I climbed in and completely broke down. _How am I going to have a baby, and take care of it? I'm only eighteen. God, why does this have to happen to me? _I began sobbing again as I started the car and drove home quietly.

* * *

**Okay. So…. I know that is completely sad and the such. And I'm sorry I did it, yet at the same time. I think it adds a twist to the plot, ne? This was my plan for the story all along so you know. Now. What will Edward think of this new development?**

**Tell me what you think. Even if it's anger about Bella being pregnant by Mike.**

**Not a usual Bella and Edward having a child fic is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le gasp! I know! I'm updating! **

**I'm sorry… Again, no real excuse for not updating. I'm a habitual procrastinator. I mean, you meet the worse procrastinator in the world… I'm right up there with 'em.**

**It's summer now, and I become a regular vampire, what with the sunny and all-too-bright with occasional-unpredictable-storms of Arkansas.**

* * *

I walked into the house just as it began to storm tremendously. I blew a sigh of relief as I took off my raincoat and hang it on the coat rack. _Well, that's an up-lifter. At least I made it through the door before it began to storm, _I thought to myself. I made my way to the kitchen and just sat in a chair thinking for what felt like hours.

I thought about everything and nothing all at the same time. I just couldn't believe what Carlisle had told me. I rushed to the front door and ran out to my truck and turned on the ignition. Backing out of the drive-way, less cautious then one in an indestructible monster truck should, I nearly rammed into a car that had been heading up the street. I shook my head and waved a sorry to the car before continuing, more cautious this time, not knowing where I was going or what I would do when I got there.

I drove for about five more minutes until I came to the drug store at which point I knew what I was doing. I walked into the store and headed to the baby aisle grabbing two or three different types of pregnancy tests. I paid for the tests quickly and ran to the truck, stumbling only once. On my way home I thought of how crazy this was.

I had just been to the hospital and gotten a test there, what could these tests prove? _Maybe the hospital messed up and switched my test with someone else. I mean, it happens,_ I thought in earnest. I sighed as I climbed out of the truck and walked back into the house/

I nervously made my way to the bathroom, at which point I opened all three tests and proceeded to take them. The tests only took two minutes, and for that I both loathed, and love them. As the timer for the two minute mark hit I lifted the first test and saw that it was positive. Already knowing the answer for the other two tests, I numbly lifted them to view.

I slid to the floor leaning against the bathtub. _What were you possibly thinking, Bella? Obviously you really are pregnant! You just have to believe it!_ My mind just kept screaming the same thing at me, over and over, it's all I could hear. My senses had shut down, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing anymore.

It might have been seconds, minutes, hell, it could have been hours, I don't know how long I sat there. Suddenly, Edward walked into the bathroom at some point after I essentially blacked out. Edward immediately grasped the situation, the bathroom, pregnancy tests scattered in a pile on the floor, and finally, me, crying on the floor. Edward came over to me and pulled me into a near crushing hug.

"Alice had a vision, all she said was that I should come and be with you," Edward explained as he slid to the floor next to me and never once released me from his grasp. "She said I shouldn't be too worried, just that you would want me here and," Edward said as he trailed off, picking up one of the tests that blatantly said "pregnant" in the digital monitor.

I sniffled as my tears began to run out. I didn't know what to say or do, I just crawled into Edward's lap and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. "Bella, we should take you to Carlisle and have him give you a proper test," Edward said as he began to stand up.

I shook my head and resisted Edward from carrying me out of the bathroom. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and took a deep breath. "I've already seen Carlisle. He's the one who told me in the first place. I just… I took the tests in hopes that maybe the hospital had switched my test or something," I said as I exhaled the rest of my air in a sigh. I turned away from Edward as I said, "I guess it was an irrational and silly hope."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me waist, resting his head on mine. "It was neither silly, nor irrational, you are just scared and confused, I'd imagine," Edward said as he rested his hands on the lower part of my abdomen. "It's going to be okay, Bella. I don't know how, but it will be fine," Edward whispered, barely audible to my ears.

I turned around to look into Edward's eyes, which were still slightly dark, I sighed lightly. "I love you. I guess this will just have to work," I said into Edward's chest. "Edward… you still have a bit of hunting to do. I appreciate you coming to check on me, but you've been neglecting you thirst," I said as I stared into his eyes, lightly touching the corner of his eye.

"Bella, I'm fine. I can resist the urge, it's hardly an issue as of now," Edward said as he kissed my wrist and inhaled my scent. "Right now, I just want to be with you and take care of you." I sighed knowing this would be harder than it should be.

"Edward, I really, I kind of need to be alone right now," I whispered softly, praying that the words spoken in a whisper would soften the blow. "I just need to think and compose myself. I also have to tell Charlie. Please just promise to come back to me with your family," I said, staring into his eyes.

Edward's eyes had changed from sadness, surprise, to understanding. "It's okay, Bella. I understand. I guess I'll see you on Sunday evening, when we all return," Edward said with a small smile. He still looked sad that he would be away from me, but I knew he would come back. Edward leaned down to give me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you. I'll miss you," I said as I hugged him to me and kissed his neck of snow granite. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you, too, my beautiful one," Edward said as his fingertips, which were slightly trembling, skimmed across my cheek. Edward bent down to give me a deeper kiss and before I knew it, he was gone. I sighed, not out of irritation, frustration, anger, or any of the other triggers, this time it was out of love.

I picked up the pregnancy tests and their packaging and threw them into the garbage before walking to the hallway. Upon entering my room, I realize it was around four o'clock and figured I had an hour to kill before I had to start dinner and tell Charlie. I shivered at the thought of explaining to my father. Glancing to my hand, I noticed the ring from Edward and smiled.

I went to my stereo and turned on the cd that I had last been listening to. It came to a song that I was not expecting, then I realized this was a cd I made when I was in a sad mood. The song reeked of so much irony or my situation, I just began singing the lyrics until I was lost in the melody.

Dreaming comes so easily  
'cause it's all that i've known  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would i know

I'm scared and i'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And i need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that i wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause i feel you, i feel you near me

I didn't say all the things that i wanted to say

And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'cause i feel you, i feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as i'm sure you know

There's mending for my soul  
An ending to this fear  
Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little girl, but i can't go back

By the time the end of the song had come, I was crying again. Crying seemed to become a new trend for me. I laid on my bed for the remainder of the cd. An hour had passed so I went downstairs to make Charlie and myself dinner.

I hadn't gone shopping in a while so the choices were limited. I didn't feel like eating fish, so I opted to throw together some simple spaghetti. I put water on the stove to boil with a bit of salt in it, and went to the cabinet to get the ready-made sauce and heat it up in a bowl in the microwave. The water began to boil so I threw in some spaghetti noodles, just as Charlie was walking in. I bit my lip nervously, knowing the time had come.

"Wow, it smells good, Bells. How was your day?" Charlie asked, giving me a one-armed hug. Charlie turned around and sat in a chair as I turned off the stove and dished some noodles on a plate with sauce before handing it to Charlie.

"Well, Dad… I went to the hospital today and Dr. Cullen gave me some news," I said as I dished out my own dinner, not feeling too hungry at the moment. I turned around and saw Charlie with his fork mid-air and his mouth forming an 'o.' "And well. Dad… I'm pregnant," I said as I sat down stared at my plate.

"But, what? What happened?" Charlie asked after another few minutes. "I mean, are you sure it isn't Edwards'?" Charlie asked, hope resonating through his voice.

I shook my head calmly. "Edward… is a traditionalist. We've never even had sex," I said, still staring at my food, casually playing with it. I could hear Charlie let out a long-winded sigh.

"Does he know?" Charlie asked, obviously wanting to know if he was going to have to hunt Edward down for leaving me for something that isn't my fault.

I nodded my head saying, "Yeah, he took it well. He's really great," I said wishing I hadn't asked Edward to leave.

"Well, I guess you just have to concentrate on keeping yourself healthy, and we'll figure this all out," Charlie said calmly as he went to eating his, undoubtedly, cold spaghetti.

I took a bite of my spaghetti and looked at my left hand. _I suppose now is better than never,_ I thought as I took a breath. "Dad, there's more. Edward asked me to marry him a while back, and I just accepted his proposal a few days ago. We're going to get married," I said quickly showing Charlie my left hand.

Charlie dropped his fork and sighed. "If he hurts or leaves you, I'll have to personally kill him," Charlie said. I got up slowly, to avoid injury, and gave him a huge hug.

"He won't dad, trust me. This will all work," I said as I pulled an Alice and gave my father a peck on the cheek. "I'm not especially hungry right now. I think I'll head to bed. Night, Dad," I said as I dumped my plate in the sink.

* * *

**Okay… There's Chapter 6. **

**All thought up at the spur of the moment. So, yeah, I'm aware it appears like that.**

**I really am going to try to update again tomorrow or the next day! I'm going to earnestly try to finish this fic before the summer ends! Cause it's my Senior year, and yeah… **

**This song used in this fic was by Plumb and it's called "Damaged." I chose it, because it is about rape.**

**Soundtrack:**

"**We Are Broken" by Paramore**

"**Sober" by Kelly Clarkson**

"**My Skin" by Natalie Merchant (major inspiration)**

"**Silver and Cold" by AFI **

"**Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade**

"**Sometimes Wanna Die" by Joydrop**

**Tell me what you think and all that jazz. Inspire me to update within this weekend!**


	7. AuthorNote

I am so sorry, everyone!!!!!

Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai.

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

Alright... obviously, from my last authors note, I'm not only a habitual procrastinator... but a habitual fibber. Not liar, but fibber.

I solemnly swear on Amy Lee-Davey Havok-Kelly Clarkson-Christina Aguilera's live(s) that I shall update with a chapter BY Thanksgiving, and you shall all give Thanks for it. ha ha. ;; sorry.

Seriously though, swearing on my favourite singers' lives... you shall have a chapter by then.

Who knows, my best friend is having a baby on Wednesday, maybe I'll be uberly inspired.

The Excuses For Late (And Still Postponed) Chapter:

1) Procrastination.

2) Writers Block- seriously... I've explained it once, if I don't sit down and write out a whole story in one or two sittings... it's doubtful the story will be finished. Never fear, I'm proud of this so I shall have it done.. eventually.

3) My summer passed in a flash! I have no idea where it went!

4) I'm ADD. I really like oneshots and songfics because those are in, out, and bang! You're done. You never have to look at that again.

Anywho. Enough with the excuses.

Some songs from the next coming chapters. Download them and possibly wet your appetite and try to formulate in your minds what may be happening soon.

Songs In No Particular Order:

"We Are Broken" by Paramore

"Lacrymosa" by Evanescence

"Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence

"How To Save A Life" by The Fray

"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

So yeah. Those are the one's I can think of that would be good in coming chapters.


	8. I Don't Appreciate This!

Not appreciating it.

I really do NOT appreciate someone leacing a review telling me to hurry the fuck up.

I'm sorry that it's taking me longer than it really should to write the next bloody chapter.

But look back on chapter bloody two and you'll see that I didn't even really plan on this going past chapter one!

There's not much to say as to how the story goes anyway. Pretty freaking standard. If I do finish this story, and that is a thin possibility, then you'll probably be able to guess exactly what was going on anyways.

I will not be disrespected like this. This is the only harsh review I've ever gotten... actually, it's not even a review. This is just "Kaye" telling me to hurry. Sweetie, I said I accepted flames... you knows, those reviews that are uberly harsh and beyond criticism. What you gave me wasn't a flame, it was just down right rude!

This is what she left me. No contact address just her little name and rude comment, which leads me to believe she's probably subscribed to this story and sent an anonymous review from another computer.

"So much for a chapter before thanksgiving...(angry face) Hurry up, after you  
take your medicine put your butt infront of the computer and you type...I know  
how medicine works and HURRY THE !$ UP!"

This isn't even that harsh. I'm not crying, but it sure as hell isn't making me think about writing a real chapter. I'm really rather pissed about it, if I'm to be honest.

I should quit this story. But I won't. Because I promised my friend Alanna that I'd write another chapter as her holiday present. I go back to school on Thursday. So y'all'll have you're bloody chapter before then.

But, you mark my words, if I ever get another rude comment like that, that has nothing to do with disliking the concept of the story or other things real flames consist of, then no one will get another chapter.

Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a story writer. I've said it so many times. I love songfics and songs and poems. Easy to write and get out without thinking much. Because that's what writing should be: effortless and fun.

Sorry to everyone who has been faithful and patient. I commend you. Please, stay, because hopefully I'll "take my medicine and put my butt infront of my computer and type." Though I don't need medicine now.


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's the real Chapter 7. **

**I figured since so many people actually care about this story and know that I do have a life outside of Twilight(shock, I know), then I could give you all a chapter.**

**This is chapter is a Holiday Present for one of my Best Friends, Alanna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's corresponding books, Stephenie owns them. Nor do I own "When You're Gone", Avril Lavigne owns that.

* * *

**

I woke up on a gloomy Saturday morning. _That's good,_ I thought to myself,_ sunshine wouldn't fit my mood._ I was really missing Edward at this point. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes at just the thought of him.

I pushed the covers back tried to get out of bed without falling. My trying was all in vain. As I sat on the floor, my hand automatically went to my stomach. _This is probably going to be more difficult than I thought_, I mused. _I can't believe I'm carrying a child within me... I'm not sure if I'm made for this._

I got off of the ground and went to the bathroom so I could shower. I turned the water on warm and let it run for a minute while I took off my clothes. I looked in the mirror at the scratches across my stomach that were disappearing and felt a strange mixture of relief and sadness. Shaking my head, I stepped, carefully, into the shower, under the running water.

I let the warm water cascade down my body, willing it to wash away all of my troubles and sorrows. My hand grasped the strawberry shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hair. I let the sweet smell carry me away and allowed it to relax me further.

Soon I felt the water fade to a cooler temperature and figured it was time for me to get out. I took my time drying my hair, taking care to be meticulous. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw that I had only really wasted an hour. It was only 10 am. _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought to myself, sullenly.

I walked down the stairs, taking care not to fall. Wandering into the kitchen, i looked for something to eat for breakfast. I felt a craving for banana bread but as we didn't have any, I figured I could waste some time by making it. First, I was going to have to go grocery shopping. I almost felt giddy at the prospect at having another thing to waste the day on. I hadn't really realized how much I missed Edward until now, when it was so close to him coming home.

I grabbed my keys and went to my truck, making my way down to The Thriftway. As I walked into the Thriftway, I felt many eyes on me. Thinking nothing of it, I went on with my shopping. Walking down the baking aisle I nearly ran into Jessica, who had a strange look on her face. I immediately began to feel nervous.

Jessica gave me a snide, Lauren-like glare, before walking rather close to me; it was almost intimidating. "So, Bella, I hear you think you're pregnant," Jessica spat out, glaring in my eyes. I was in shock, _how could she know that?_ As if I had said my thought outloud, Jessica smiled, smugly. "My mother was behind you at the drugstore yesterday, and says that she saw you buy a good three pregnancy tests."

I know my mouth had to be gaping wide open, because Jessica gave me another ugly look before continuing her tirade. "I bet Mike didn't even rape you. I bet you're making it all up so you'll look like less of a hussy when it turns out that you're pregnant. You came up with this plan that would get you both off scotch-free but end up with Mike in trouble. How'd you get Edward to go along with it?"

I could feel the tears form behind my eyes, but I forced them back; I would not give her the satisfaction of making me cry. "Actually, Jessica, Edward and I have never even had sex. So, how could the baby possibly be his?" I said in a cold, calm voice. Jessica still smiled as if what I said didn't even phase her.

"That may be so but how can anyone tell if you and Edward didn't have sex before Mike raped you. Or did you just have sex with him and this is how you're way of covering your ass from Edward?" Jessica said, getting really close to my face. I resisted the urge to spit at her.

"Maybe that in the rape test the doctor said that it was quit obvious that I had been raped and never had sex before," I challenged. "And I would never have had sex wtih _him_ willingly. And yes, that asshole got me pregnant, because of his raping me, why don't you spread that around town... oh wait, I'm guessing you and your mother already have," I practically yelled in her face, before pushing my cart past her and grabbing the banana bread mix off of the shelf headed to the check out.

Sitting in my truck as the rain began to fall, I finally let the tears fall down. I was proud that I held them in as long as I had. I felt a pain in my chest that I hadn't felt since Edward came back. I started the ignition, of course, jumping at the roar of the engine. I turned the radio on not wanting to drive in silence, lest everything crash on me again.

I soon found that turning the radio on was a huge mistake. Avril Lavigne's "When You're Gone" had just come on, and I immediately wanted Edward more than I had all day. I looked at the clock as the intro to the song was playing; it was only noon. I sighed, singing along with the words.

**"When You're Gone"**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

At the end of the song, I was crying anew. _I'm really pathetic,_ was all I could think at this point. _He's only been gone for like two days, Bella, chill._ I continued driving for a minute until I came to my house. Pulling in my drive I was relieved to see a silver volvo with my greek god waiting.

I parked my truck and practically ran to my love. Of course, me being me, I nearly tripped. Luckily, Edward caught me, but he swung me around gently and pulled me into a hug. I reached up and kissed his neck, then jaw, and finally his lips. Edward burried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, sweetly kissing the top of my head.

Edward pulled back a little and chuckled as I slightly whimpered. "I know I'm home a little early, but I couldn't stand being away from you so long," Edward whispered, placing his forehead on mine. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know the feeling. I'm sorry for... pushing you away. I thought I needed time alone," I said closing my eyes, leaning against Edward's body. "You have no idea how wrong I was."

"I missed you Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward said with that crooked smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I missed you, too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said in an airy voice. We began to walk to the house before I remembered the groceries in the truck and went to get them but when I turned around Edward already had them in his hands.

Walking into the kitchen I began to put away the groceries but Edward told me to sit and let him do it. After he was done, which was all of five seconds, he came to sit next to me. "Bella, why were you crying in the truck?" Edward asked in a slightly worried voice. I took a breath and explained what happened at the Thriftway and the song.

"I can't believe that... Jessica has really gone too far," Edward said in an agnry and disbelieveing voice. I got up and went to sit in his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair gently and lay my head on his chest.

"I think we should just ignore her and everyone else. They're going to talk no matter, so let's just let them talk. I don't care anymore," I said, wrapping my arms around Edward. Edward sighed and began to relax, well, as much as someone made of stone can. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Edward got up, carrying me to the door.

As Edward put me down I opened the door. It was a person that looked really official, I could hear Edward sigh. "Hello, I'm looking for a Miss. Isabella Swan," the woman said in a bored voice. I told her that she was looking for me. "I'm giving you, your papers that tell you the date of your trial, you vs. Michael Newton. If you sign on this dotted line it will tell the judge that you will show up on the date of your trial and give your testimony," she said handing me the papers to look at and sign. I signed them and handed them back. She handed me another paper with the date and time of the trial. "Now if you could give me directions to Mr. Edward Cullen's house, I can deliver his papers," she said giving a small smile to me.

"That won't be necessary, since I'm right here," Edward said taking the papers the woman was holding out to him. Edward signed his papers and handed them back to the woman.

"Thank you," the woman said before turning and walking away.

I just stared at the paper in my hand and sighed. "June 24. Three weeks from now," I said with another sigh. "Three weeks and hopefully he'll be in jail for a long time."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked that. I know it's kind of crappy in the beginning. I couldn't think of anything!**

**And may I say I know NOTHING of the legal system. In fact... I'm thinking of just skipping the trial... cause I mean, it'd end horribly if I wrote it. Just for the fact I know nothing about it. I know about as much as Elle Woods before she became the whole lawyer. ... yeah**


End file.
